Opposites Attract
by Emma Sparrow
Summary: Do opposites really attract? And if so, why? Thats what the Glee club are trying to find out as they come up with the songs that will hopefully sum it all up.  TWO PART SHORT STORY


**AUTHOR NOTE:** This is my first Glee fanfic, so will look forward to reading your reviews, which will hopefully let me know if I have managed to do a good job (or not! LOL!) I normally write within the supernatural genre, so this is something a bit different for me. Hopefully you will all enjoy it though! Part two will be on its way soon - which should also be the final part.

**TIME LINE:** I have tried to keep this story as episode-like as possible, and I guess it fits in about halfway of season one.

G-L-E-E-O-P-P-O-S-I-T-E-S-A-T-T-R-A-C-T

Sue Sylvester sat at her desk deep in thought, her pen poised over paper as she decided what had annoyed her enough that day to record in the written word.

But the truth was, _everything_ had annoyed her. With a deep sigh and a disbelieving shake of her head, she began to write, the words pouring onto the page;

_Dear journal,_

_I yet again find myself gravely disturbed at the behaviour of not only the student body here at Mckinley High, but also my colleagues. One in particular. Who could that possibly be you might wonder? Well journal, I'll tell you._

_ It is the one who has the sheer nerve to wear a full, lustrous crop of curly hair that defies gravity with the aid of a ridicules amount of product. The sight of which I'm sure would make anyone suffering from baldness, commit suicide in a fit of jealousy at the very sight of it, should they ever be unfortunate to get stuck in a room with him. And journal, it is the one who has time and time again, been the source of encouragement to those misfits that they call the Glee club. A bunch of oddities that don't fit into any category of social status outside of their silly little auditorium where they sing their sorry little hearts out. _

_ William Schuester. _

_ That goodie-goodie is a constant thorn in my side, journal, and what should be done with thorns? We need to cut them off, prune them until there is nothing sharp and obtrusive left._

_ Maybe we could even prune that hair? Hmmm...I have often wondered what would become of him if he didn't have all of those gel laden locks to hide beneath. But Schuester's hair style isn't my biggest grief today. It is the way that him and that Obsessive Compulsive Doe-eyed damsel in disinfectant carry on. Their not-so-subtle flirtatious behaviour truly disgusts me, journal._

_ Can they not see that anyone with those endless amounts of differences, cannot possibly get anywhere?_

_ Just like those Glee kids. It amazes me that with their bizarre personalities, that they can even manage to get along with each other._

_ What brings these multiple personalities together? How can they possible gel together as tightly as William's hair? Do they not realise that they are setting themselves up for a great fall?_

_ My successful track record in always being right and having all of the answers is tarnished today, journal. And I will not be content until I get some answers._

G-L-E-E-O-P-P-O-S-I-T-E-S-A-T-T-R-A-C-T

Will Schuester was greeted by the sight of miserable teenagers as he walked into the room for Glee rehearsal.

Everyone seemed to be in their own little world, sullen expressions painting their faces. Even Rachel was sat in complete silence, which was an extreme rarity. As annoying as she could be when she unleashed her verbal diarrhea, this worried Will more then it made him enjoy her silence.

"Hey! What's wrong everyone?" Will asked with genuine concern as he settled his satchel onto the floor next to the piano and stepped up in front of the seated group, scanning the unenthusiastic bodies that were slumped around in various positions in an almost depressed manner. Artie looking particularly awkward in this mood in his wheelchair.

"It's Monday, Mr Schu. Mondays suck." Finn finally said, breaking the un-nerving silence.

"Got that right, dude." Puck added.

Without warning, Rachel suddenly sprang to her feet, startling Will. Ahh, so she was still alive, after all.

"Mr Schu, it isn't the day that sucks so much as the turmoil that is teen life. Every day we are bombarded with an overload of information and advice, telling us who we should be, and why it will shape our lives, when really, we won't even have chance of living those lives exactly how we want to, because we are constantly under the pressure of keeping everyone else happy. How can we have enough energy left to be happy for ourselves with all of this confusion, not even knowing if these people even care when we've made all of that effort. It is draining."

All eyes turned to Rachel as she rambled on, her comments earning her a few eye rolls from different directions, and giggles that Santana and Brittany couldn't stifle. At least, Will thought, those two looked slightly happier now. He himself, tried to keep as neutral as possible about Rachel's thoughts.

"Well, Rachel, even though we are free to choose our own paths, life still requires sacrifices from time to time. We have to think of others, not just ourselves." Will said thoughtfully, though he remembered having this conversation already with Rachel at least a dozen times. Per term.

"But why? No two people are the same, yet we are expected to understand them and what they want from us."

"I don't have all the answers. I only wish that I did, Rachel. Although some of what you said, might help with what we are going to do this week." Will continued.

"Oh?" Rachel said, her face suddenly curious.

"Yes. Because this week, I'm going to split you into two groups. The boys in one, and the girls and Kurt in the other."

Kurt perked up upon hearing his name, happy that he was to be in the girls group.

"I want both groups to come up with a song that expresses the differences between people, and the struggle we have to still get along. I have some suggestions here, but feel free to come up with your own." with that, Will took a pile of papers that he'd stacked on top of the piano earlier after photocopying them ready. He made his way around the kids, handing each of them a copy.

G-L-E-E-O-P-P-O-S-I-T-E-S-A-T-T-R-A-C-T

As the kids took their sheet from Mr Schu, all eyes went down to look at the song suggestions.

Of course, Rachel already knew what she was going to get her group to sing. She was sure that she'd receive the usual nasty, inconsiderate comments about taking charge, but she didn't care. If it wasn't for her, she didn't even think Glee club could possibly exist. As the boys separated from the girls to the far end of the room, Rachel marched purposefully to her own now-assembled group.

"I have already picked the perfect song for us, one which perfectly highlights a confusing relationship." she informed them. For a brief moment, she thought about Finn. Though their relationship had been brief, she'd always been left wondering what could have gone wrong. She'd been quite convinced at the time that Finn had accepted her quest for fame and stardom, and liked her for the confident, outspoken person that she was. But obviously, he had found her enthusiasm overwhelming.

"Hold up there just one minute!" Mercedes snapped unhappily, "Why don't we ever get a say in what we sing? Why do you always have to take control?"

Just as I predicted, Rachel thought, pulling herself up to her full height in an attempt to look even more sure of herself, "Because I could sing before I could even talk, and part of the success with these things is to make quick precise decisions. My gay dads have always been proud of the fact that I make the right song choices, and I have a knack for picking crowd-pleasers. Therefore, I feel it only suitable that someone with my experience is trusted to make such decisions on behalf of everyone else."

"You should know by now that there is no point in arguing with her," Kurt whispered into Mercede's ear, "She always gets her own way, and if she didn't we'd never hear the end of it. If you want her to stop boring us with her excuses and reasons for superiority, just go along with it."

Though Kurt had meant his comment to be heard only by Mercedes, Rachel caught every word. Her ears were keen. It was a good quality for a singer to have to be able to hear yourself hitting all the notes properly.

After discussing Rachel's enforced song-choice for a while, Mr Schu spoke up. "Right guys. If you look on the back of your sheets, I've prepared a song for us to do now to give everyone the idea of what we're trying to achieve.

Everyone turned the sheets over to be greeted with lyrics from the Paula Abdul song, Opposites Attract. Rachel smiled inside. Of course, this was a duet and she would sing lead female, probably with Finn doing the male lead. As professional as she deemed herself to be, she didn't let her feelings get in the way when performing with him, even if their stab at romance hadn't panned-out.

Everyone gathered in the centre of the room, Mr Schu looking on expectantly from the front.

Rachel automatically went to the head of the group, Finn soon joining her. They then threw themselves into the unrehearsed performance with a new-found energy, dancing along to their own sung words;

_I take, two step forwards_

_I take two steps back_

_We go together 'cus opposites attract_

_And y'know_

_It ain't fiction_

_Just a matter of fact,_

_We go together 'cus opposites attract_

As Rachel and Finn glided together, with the words creating a perfect melody, she spared a quick look towards Mr Schu, to see his reaction. He looked really happy at how it was going, and was smiling proudly at the effort from his students. A pleased, albeit small audience suitably entertained, she knew that they were achieving their objective.

When they had finished their impromptu performance, Mr Schu clapped supportively, "That was really great guys. I'll be looking forward to hearing your group songs at the end of the week."

Rachel beamed happily, proud of herself for another song well sung. Determined to keep the rest of her peers up to true Glee club standards, she vowed to herself that their performance at the end of the week, would be even better.

G-L-E-E-O-P-P-O-S-I-T-E-S-A-T-T-R-A-C-T

Will made his way to the staff room with his tray of cafeteria food, which only just about resembled what he had asked for, noticing Emma sitting at her usual table alone. He paused in the doorway for a moment, thinking that she looked great in the deep-turquoise dress and matching shoes, and how he wished that he was ready to reciprocate the feelings that he knew she felt for him.

Walking over, he said, "Hi, Emma. Do you mind if I join you?"

"Of course not, Will." she answered with a smile.

Will settled his tray down onto the table, and started to stab at the food with his fork, whilst Emma removed individual pieces of fruit from the tupper-ware that she always brought her own food in, carefully polishing each piece thoroughly before putting them into her mouth with gloved hands.

"So, how's Glee club coming along?" Emma asked, making small talk.

Will paused thoughtfully for a moment before answering, "I don't know, Emma. All the kids seem to be on a downer this week. I just wish that I could make them understand how they shouldn't be afraid to be different, even when that means that they won't always get along with every single person that they come across in life. I really thought that Glee club would be a confidence booster."

"You know that you could send them to me for some advice." Emma said helpfully, popping another squeaky-clean grape into her mouth, "It is what I do, after all."

"Thanks, Emma." Will sighed, "I can't really say that I envy them. It's hard being that age. Surrounded by pressure coming at them from all angles. All of that trying to work out who they are, what they are meant to achieve in life, and who they want to share that life with."

"Some people never get to work all of those things out, even as they get older." Emma sighed.

"I'm sorry, Emma."

Emma looked up from her lunch, "What for?"

"For whats been going on between us. Or should I say, what hasn't been going on between us."

"It's okay. It's still too soon after Terri. I understand that. You need time."

"I guess I just got so used to being with her, coming home to her after work, and falling into that whole comfortable routine. Change is hard. It's scary to contemplate the differences it can bring."

"Especially if it might mean seeing somebody as different as me." Emma gestured towards the way she was handling her food, as if it were toxic waste that needed to be de-contaminated before it was edible.

"It's not your...problem so much."

"Lets face it, Will. At the moment, we're two completely different people going in different directions. I can't expect you to make big allowance to put up with how I am."

"Well , well, well." a unfortunately familiar voice suddenly interrupted.

Both Will and Emma looked up to be greeted by Sue who was looming besides their table in her bright red sweat-suit. She stood with her hands planted firmly on her hips, her expression worn to emanate intimidation.

"It's Ermer and her night in shining hair."

"Is there something that you want, Sue?" Will asked with a snap in his tone.

"Well, William, I was just passing through and thought I'd drop in to see if anyone caught my Sue's Corner segment last night. I did a piece that may very well be helpful to you."

Emma coughed uncomfortably, "I saw it, Sue, and I must say, that was a rather...um...interesting topic to have chosen to speak about."

"Yes, well I truly believe in what I said. Something must be done about people who dare to have ridiculous hairstyles. It encourages rebellion and is only one step away from causing complete disorder and chaos in society. I will not be happy until all of the pharmaceutical companies have recalled all of their hair products. Without those, everyone would be forced to go back to a more respectable tradition of personal grooming." as she said this, Sue stared at Will's hair, eying it with disgust.

"This has to stop, Sue!" Will said, "These hair comments are getting too much!"

"No, William. The products on your _hair_ is getting too much. I'm just trying to get the truth out there."

"You can't keep laying into people this way! And you certainly shouldn't use your personal grievance with me as a subject for your stupid TV appearances."

"Well as long as I'm the one who gets to be on camera, I don't see how you could really stop me. I will not be silenced"

"That's it, Sue! I'm going to Figgins. I'm sure he'll agree that you shouldn't use the subject of your problems with a colleague on-camera. If anything, it's unprofessional."

"Don't you use that tone with me, William. I might be a woman, but I deserve to be spoken to with respect. Long gone are the days in which the female of the species was regarded as the weaker sex."

"_What?_ Sue, how do you always manage to twist an argument that you instigated around to accuse the other person of disrespect?"

Sue struck a proud pose, "It's a god-given gift that I've honed to perfection."

G-L-E-E-O-P-P-O-S-I-T-E-S-A-T-T-R-A-C-T

"I really don't have any time for your squabbling. There are more important matters of concern happening around the school." Principle Figgins was saying, his whole posture spelling out annoyance, "Just this morning, one of the students had apparently found it amusing to throw a water bomb containing blue dye from the art department at Mrs Clarke's face. Now she looks like one of those creatures from that Avatar movie!"

"But, Figgins..." Will started.

"No! Coach Sylvester is wrong to taunt your do, Schu, but I'm afraid it is not a priority." Figgins cut in.

"She can't be allowed to continue with her verbal..._bullying_." Will said.

"Principle Figgins, if I may," Sue interjected, "Do we not live in the land of the free? Does that not include free speech, especially when we feel strongly about a matter that is clearly affecting the students."

"_How_ is it affecting the students?" Will asked aghast, throwing his arms into the air in frustration.

"William, let me make this very clear, because I didn't become the coach for a national championship cheer-leading squad without having the high standards that I continually thrive to maintain to this very day.

"Every situation requires a great deal of order. Take my Cheerios, for example. I make sure that their uniforms match, and I make sure that they have their hair-styled to perfection, so that they meet specifications."

"Which reminds me, Sue. We cannot keep allowing you to hire that hairstylist just to tie the girls' hair back neatly every morning. I am sure that they are more than capable of doing it themselves."

Sue glared at Figgins, but then continued as if there had been no interruption, "This is why, William, that your Glee kids are running amuck pretending to be something that they are not."

"Hold on a minute, Sue. Don't you bring them into this, they work really hard."

"So do chamber maids, but at least they are not delusional enough to think that they can be anything more than they are."

"Look, I will not keep playing the role of Jerry Springer for you two! If you can't get on or agree with one another, then I suggest you simply stay out of each other's way!" Figgins snapped, making clear that these were his final words on the matter.

"Fine by me." Will smiled.

"I'll have you both brought up on discrimination charges if it's the last thing I do." Sue grunted, leaping up from her chair so quickly, it fell backwards with a smack as it hit the floor. Then after one last evil glare at Will and Figgins, she marched out of the room.

G-L-E-E-O-P-P-O-S-I-T-E-S-A-T-T-R-A-C-T

"Hey hot mamma." Puck said, stepping away from the wall which he'd been leaning against, waiting for Quinn to walk past.

"What do you want, Puck?" Quinn said irritably, not looking at him. Instead, she concentrated on weaving through the sea of students that were congregated by their lockers.

"What. I'm not allowed to come and see how you are doing now without you snapping at me?" Puck said, disappointment in his tone.

"Look, I've got a lot to think about right now, and I don't need anything else to complicate things."

"I wanna help." Puck offered, "I'll make things less complicated."

"Huh! Right. And how do you plan on doing that?" Quinn finally came to a halt in front of her own locker and leaned up against the metal door sighing.

"Well, if you'd let me, I'd like to talk to you again about maybe being given a shot at being a proper father to this..._our_ baby."

"Give it a rest, Puck. Have you forgotten how much it would cost us to raise a kid, besides all the other problems it would cause. You don't have a dime unless you're selling dope, and I really don't think that makes you the kind of guy who should be a dad."

"The money thing again." Puck huffed, defeated, "Look, I know you've been accustomed to certain standards, princess, but who says a kid can't be brought up properly, even on a slightly tighter budget."

"Tighter budget? We wouldn't even have one of those!" Quinn joked before her expression turned more serious again, "Look, it's just that I always imagined that when I grew up and had a kid, things would be different, y'know?"

"I guess I don't know." Puck snapped.

"A secure home and relationship, and call me selfish, but unless the man who I choose to be, choose to be the father of my children has a bit of security when it comes to the money that he can provide us with, then I don't see it can be fair. They'd have no chance of getting anywhere in the future."

"I think you're wrong!" Puck raised his voice and slammed a fist angrily into the locker next to Quinn's, "We could have as much chance as anyone else!"

"No. We wouldn't!" Quinn responded, marching away leaving Puck standing on his own.

_Money friggin money!_ Puck thought. Quinn was right about one thing, though. She _was_ being selfish, not to mention shallow enough to paddle in.

But even with these negative strings pulling at him, he still wished that he could make Quinn understand that he cared. That he could be good enough for her and the baby if only she would decide to keep it.

How could she be so sure that he wouldn't go on to making good money after finishing school? There was still time to do something positive with his life. It was then that he promised himself, that one day, some how, he'd show Quinn that there would be more to him.


End file.
